


Memory Prompt - Angst

by HotDogHowitzer



Series: Catalog [14]
Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Depression, Gen, Microfic, PTSD, Suicidal Thoughts, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28820895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotDogHowitzer/pseuds/HotDogHowitzer
Summary: His experience on Circinus IV have got a grip on young Lasky. Luckily, he has a reason to keep going.
Series: Catalog [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1291121
Kudos: 3





	Memory Prompt - Angst

_Ten minutes till revelry._

He hadn't slept. He didn't care to. His traumas could control him there.

Guilt twisted in his gut as he lay in the bunk in the dark, listening to the calm, even breathing of the other pilots. He knew some of them had faced horrors of their own, and yet...they slept without fear.

_Five minutes till revelry._

Tom rolled onto his back, staring somewhere past the bottom of the bunk above him. The crushing ache in his chest weighing him down. He was going to be useless yet another day, coffee and the promise of flight being the only things keeping him upright.

_Three minutes till revelry._

He didn't deserve to be here, did he? He should have died on Circinus, not her. Five years and he could barely recall her damn face. How could he forget her like that?

_Two minutes till revelry._

Was it even worth it to continue living?

_One minute till revelry._

Thomas felt his dog tags settle around his neck with a faint clink, the chain pulled taut by the weight attached to it. He took the chunk of alien armor in his hand, and rubbed his thumb over it.

If that man had faith in him, the least he could do was stay alive. Tom gripped the armor and the tags of Chyler Silva and his brother, Cadmon. He closed his eyes, and took a deep breath.

_Revelry sounded._

Tom quickly rolled upright, and began to get dressed, the weight on his chest reminding him that he was capable.

He would survive. 


End file.
